smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Smurfette (LD Stories)
Smurfette is a character within both The Reluctant Dark Knight ''series and the ''Expanded Animated Universe, and has been a main character from the original Smurfs comics and cartoon series. Her official Wiki page is located here. Background Information Straight from the Wiki: Smurfette was created by Gargamel, which explains her original position as the only female Smurf in the village. There is no such thing as a natural Smurfette (all Smurfs are male), and they must be created. Originally, since Smurfettes are not "Smurfs," when one is created, they are very rude until they have a Smurfy spell cast on them. She was, and always will be, the first Smurfette in the Smurf Village to be magically created and accepted as a real Smurf by her fellow males, including Papa Smurf. However, in both medias, she did not remain the one and only Smurfette; later, she was joined by Sassette Smurfling (whom she views as a younger sister) and Nanny Smurf (whom she views as a mother/grandmother). Personality She was primarily created to be a love interest for all the Smurfs and become a destructive force within her position, but when Papa transformed her into a "real Smurf", she was morally obligated not to use her power of emotional persuasion against her fellow Smurfs. Despite this, a majority of the males still have noticable feelings for her and attempt to court her from time to time. Usually she lets them down easy by stating that she is "simply too young" to be dating, infatuated with, or married to any Smurf. Smurfette is sweet and emotional, often crying if something goes wrong; she is also instantly saddened if someone she cares for gets hurt, physically or emotionally, and will offer comfort as she sees fit. She is quite feminine, naturally: talking primarily about friends, plants, animals, and fashion. Although she only has one dress and shoe style on a daily basis, she uses her creative mindset to invent wearable, "trendy" statements out of ordinary objects. Generally, she may find a lost human's item and make something out of it, which dazzles her friends. She has also proven herself to be one of the smartest Smurfs in the village, and is very independent, disliking it when the other Smurfs are too protective of her. She cannot stand Brainy's long-winded speeches about his hubris and Harmony's blaring trumpet, but otherwise, she claims to love her fellow Smurfs as equally as possible. Role in the Village Smurfette is the first person to see about any gardening issues in the village, besides Papa and Farmer Smurfs, since she is the main flower tender in the village. As she claims at one point to one to her fellow Smurfs, "Farmer can smurf his crops and make food out of them, but I'll smurf my gardens and bring beauty into this village!" She is - from time to time - also an animal caretaker, and has this in common with Clumsy. She is also the instinctive mother figure for Baby Smurf. Relationship with Moxette Smurfette When Moxette Smurfette is introduced to the village after Peewit deliberately disobeys Papa's warnings in the Season 10 episode, "Peewit's Smurfy Creation," she is momentarily concerned about her fellow Smurfs' reaction to her being as enthusiastic (in a romantic way) as they were for her. This fear is soothed when they welcome her into the village and the majority do not attempt to publicly court her. Shortly after they become acquainted, Smurfette is annoyed by Moxette's trademark feature: mockery. She first brings up her disapproval after she attempts to mock her for her feminine attitude towards fashion and flowers, but rather than arguing, Moxette surprisingly backs down and promises that she will be more conservative with Smurfette's feelings, so they bond more comfortably onwards. Smurfette originally did not appreciate being labeled as "Blondie" by Moxette, but after they settle their differences, she allows her - and only her ''- to call her this. Likewise, Smurfette has created two nicknames for Moxette: "Moxie" as a general greeting or when she is being exceptionally mischievous, and "Rhodette" for when she is acting careless. Smurfette often invites her fellow Smurfettes to help her with gardening, animal care, watching Baby Smurf, or other recreational activities, but is occasionally surprised when Moxette would rather spend time with the other Smurfs over her. However, she is aware that Moxette has more boyish attributes than her, much like Sassette - thanks to her creator - so she does not take offense as often as she might with the other Smurfettes. Overall, they have a good, sometimes sisterly relationship. Season 10 Episodes Smurfette is is the vast majority of Season 10 episodes as either a main, secondary, or background character; there is seldom any in which she does not appear, much like how she was carried out within the original comics and cartoon show. However, only several episodes directly pertain to the RDK story series. Tripped Up - Ep. 6 She makes a cameo appearance as a background character during one scene where Ripple is visiting the village. Peewit's Smurfy Creation - Ep. 8 She is the main conversation piece between Peewit and Papa Smurf while he and Johan are visiting the village after agreeing to help throw a party, but does not have a speaking role. Peewit's Unsmurfy Mistake - Ep. 9 Once again, she is a background character with no speaking role, but is seen gathering the pieces of torn book pages for Papa Smurf with her fellow Smurfs. Mystico Returns - Ep. 10 It can be assumed that she was either turned into a Goblin like the rest of the Smurfs, or managed to hide in her house until the threat was extinguished. The Goblin's Admiration'' - Ep. 17 Smurfette holds a secondary role in this story, helping Mystico try to win the heart of Vira after he has settled his former grudge with the Smurfs. Hethera the Goblin - Ep. 18 She joins the group that goes to the past in order to find a Gobliness for Mystico, and is the first to spot Hethera. When they return, she and Clumsy wish them "good smurf" finding Mystico and convincing him to give Hethera a chance. Beyond the Mirror's Reflection - Ep. 25 She and Clumsy find the Tracing Mirror and bring it back to Papa Smurf, but she is disappointed when her fellow Smurfs see something in place of their reflections while she sees her own face. Later on, she and Papa go to Woodsprite Hollow to see if Ripple is okay, since he had a bad reaction to his reflection. She is seen again with a group gathering Smurfberries and they is ambushed and captured by Gargamel. After being rescued, she has no further speaking role. Moxette's Crazy, Stupid Love - Ep. 49 When Moxette disobey's Papa's orders not to try using the newly-discovered "Humanity Spell" without knowing the effects, she is one of the Smurfs to chase her down at the King's castle and is in full agreement when Papa punishes her upon their return to the Village. Kiddie Crushes - Ep. 59 She has a minor role leading the Smurflings around the forest until they come upon Denisa and Scruple, who wish to be taken to the village. She asks Papa Smurf if letting Scruple in would be wise, and then later laughs along with her fellow Smurfs when Denisa reveals a liking for Peewit. ''The Reluctant Dark Knight'' - Season Finale She plays a definitive secondary character role in certain chapters of The Reluctant Dark Knight novel at the end of Season 10 and is happy to make another new friend who moves into the King's castle. Falla, as she sees it, is a wonderful addition to the dynamic duo, Johan and Peewit, but worries when Gargamel plans on breaking them up. Against all odds, Johan is stolen for the side of Evil, leaving her amongst the many disheartened Smurfs. Season 11 As always, Smurfette will be a main character throughout Season 11 just as she was for all other prior media. Woeful Smurfs - Ep. 1 Pending... Somebody Learns to Hide - Ep. 2 Pending... Rising Flames - Ep. 3 Pending... Clockette's Upgrades - Ep. 5 Pending... Smurfing a Goblin Hollow - Ep. 6 Pending... When Fire and Water Collide - Ep. 7 Pending... Smurfing One's Imagination - Ep. 11 Pending... Dark Knight in Bright Moonlight - Ep. 12 Pending... ''Mechanical Hero'' - Ep. 14 Pending... Sylke Hood - Ep. 15 Pending... A Gift for a Knight - Ep. 16 Pending... Skipping Stones - Ep. 18 Pending... Josten's Scar - Ep. 19 Pending... Mother Nature's (Re)Creation - Ep. 21 Pending... Denisa's Birthday Wish - Ep. 22 Pending... ''Crestfallen Christmas'' - Ep. 26 Pending... Spritely Matrimony - Ep. 27 Pending... Return of the Weresmurf - Ep. 28 Pending... Brainy's Essential Discovery - Ep. 29 Pending... The Smurfs of Poetic Prose - Ep. 30 Pending... Attack of the Love-Struck Smurfs - Ep. 32 Pending... ''Take Back the Knight'' - Season Finale Pending... Appearance Originally, Smurfette had short, unkempt black hair, a nose more prominant than her eyelashes, a plain, straight-edge white dress, a matching Smurf hat, and flat, ankle-fitted shoes. She was considered "unfeminine" before her transformation into a "real Smurf." As her normal, smurfy self, she is more naturally beautiful with extensive eyelashes, long, flowing blonde hair with outgrown, side-swept bangs, a white Smurf hat, short-sleeve white dress with black imprinted circles on the skirt piece - which has curvy edges and stops above her knees, and matching high heel shoes. Human As a human, she has a cute, curvy figure, blue eyes to match her blue-painted fingernails, and stands about 5'3" (American measurement, not including the extra half-inch from her heels). Like Moxette, she shows much more skin than what is considered appropriate for this time period, but is more self-conscious about it than Moxette is. Season 11 To be determined later! Voice Actor(s) The most desirable voice actress would be Melissa Rauch, who is currently playing the role of Bernadette Wolowitz on the CBS comedy series, The Big Bang Theory. Another potentially perfect choice would be Tara Strong, who is known for her famous roles as Bubbles in Cartoon Network's award-winning series, The Powerpuff Girls, Toot Braunstein on the raunchy, adult-themed series, Drawn Together, as well as most other leading females on both Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon. Trivia *"Rhodette" is short for Rhododendron, a type of flower that grows in the Northern and parts of the Southern Hemispheres, primarily in Southern Asia and Australia. It is considered a shrub plant and blooms in red, pink, white, yellow, and mauve. Symbolically, it means "be cautious/have caution," which is why Smurfette refers to Moxette with this nickname. *Despite her insisting that she loves all the Smurfs equally, she does have some bias towards a few: she has a disliking for Brainy's hubris, for instance. *From "Smurfette's Dancing Shoes," it is discovered that Smurfette is only a graceful dancer if she practices. To maintain her light-footed reputation, she sometimes practices in private with Brainy since he is a naturally talented dancer. *She has a pink diary, which is common knowledge amongst her fellow Smurfs, although only the most foolish would ever dare to take it in the hopes of uncovering her private thoughts and feelings. *She has acquired a love of Smurfberry tea and is most likely to host tea parties for her fellow Smurfs. *She is considered "ambi-righteous" because she is predominantly right-handed, but also capable of writing with her left hand, which she taught herself to do. Category:Characters Category:RDK Stories Category:Females Category:Smurfettes Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Magically created characters Category:Smurfs Category:Smurf Village residents Category:Numbuh 404's Articles Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Expanded Animated Universe characters